


The Rocky Horror Show(or, Just What the Heck Is Going On Around Here?)

by SissolxJeffC4ever



Series: Stephen and James -- the Cousin!verse Rewrite - by theChaplinfangirl [1]
Category: Actors RPFs, Top Gear (UK) RPFs
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Stephen Fry/James May cousin!verse, prompt(s) from IM, sci fi, scientists!Hugh Laurie and company, so beware!, utter crack and nonsense, very very ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SissolxJeffC4ever/pseuds/SissolxJeffC4ever
Summary: The Fry siblings mixing up Stephen and James is the last straw, and something unexpected happens.  CrackPART 12 of the James and Stephen - cousin!verse series





	The Rocky Horror Show(or, Just What the Heck Is Going On Around Here?)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was prompted by Ravenevermore, who wanted body-swap happening to Stephen and James; also, he wanted extreme OOC-ness, so here it is!

  

[Camera shows the Fry estate, where Stephen lives. Siblings Roger and Joanna are there to visit.] 

 

 [Camera cut to the interior of house.] 

 

 [Scene: Living Room.] 

 

  Roger Fry(to the audience): Welcome to Stephen’s house, or rather, where I, Roger Fry, and my younger sister, Joanna Fry, are staying with our brother Stephen Fry and our cousin, James May. Weird that James and Steve are livin’ together, eh? 

 

 [Cut to room. Enter Stephen, Joanna, and James.] 

 

  Stephen Fry: We are livin’ together, so what?  

 

  Joanna Fry(snappishly): Livin’ with one’s cousin? 

 

  Stephen Fry: Yes!  

 

  Joanna Fry: … 

 

  James May(languidly): Anyways, people mix us up way too easily. 

 

  Joanna Fry(snappishly): That, is not surprising, Steve. 

 

  James May(to the audience): See what I mean? 

 

  Stephen Fry: … 

 

  Joanna Fry: Just…quit livin’ together! Urgh! 

 

 [Camera cuts back to Living Room. Roger Fry comes back on-screen.] 

 

  Roger Fry(grinning): See what I mean? Sometimes our mother mixes Stephen and me up, but that’s fine, because she has three kids — Stephen, Joanna, and me.

 

 [Fast-forward to several weeks later. ] 

 

SCENE 2: 

 

 [Camera slowly zones out of a video playing on a computer screen.] 

 

 [Camera shows the interior of a science lab, enter Hugh Laurie and Robert Sean Leonard.] 

 

  Hugh Laurie(to the audience): Now you’ve seen what happens when a family actually has some look-alike cousins living together. Trust me, Stephen and I have been friends ever since we were young, and I’ve definitely met James, who is basically a solid copy of Stephen himself. 

 

  Robert Sean Leonard(continuing, also to the audience): So we’re going to make sure that no one is mixing them up anymore, and that may or may not backfire, we don’t know. 

 

[Camera pans around the science lab, as a door opens and another scientist enters.] 

 

[Camera zooms in on the object in the scientist’s hands.] 

 

  Hugh Laurie(voice-over): Now we’re making sure our newest experiment on hydraulics is a success, though it has nothing to do with the Fry family. 

 

[Camera fades to black.] 

 

PROLOGUE ENDS


End file.
